


[Podfic] sparks fly up like stars

by xan_reads (xancredible)



Series: Sizzling Slutty Seguin Summer Series [4]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blow Jobs, Closeted Character, Coming Out, Cuddling & Snuggling, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Audio, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Kink, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-19 03:51:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19967578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xancredible/pseuds/xan_reads
Summary: Tyler checks out Matthew Tkachuk. Things escalate from there.Podfic of sysrae's story.





	[Podfic] sparks fly up like stars

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [sparks fly up like stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16669732) by [sysrae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sysrae/pseuds/sysrae). 



> Thanks to sysrae for giving me permission to podfic this story.
> 
> Thanks to the podfic discord as ever for helping me pick the cover art.

[](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/S5/sparks_ver3_big.png)

cover art by me, click for bigger

### Streaming

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still download this podfic below.

### Download

[MP3](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/S5/%5bHockey%20RPF%5d%20sparks%20fly%20up%20like%20stars.mp3) | (right click, save as) | 00:36:40 | 25 MB  
---|---|---|---  
[M4B](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/S5/%5bHockey%20RPF%5d%20sparks%20fly%20up%20like%20stars.m4b) | (right click, save as) | 00:36:40 | 28 MB  
  
### Additional Credit

Files hosted on [parakaproductions](http://parakaproductions.com). Thank you, [paraka](http://parakaproductions.com/paraka/), for providing this service.  
The song used for scene breaks is [Sex and Candy](https://open.spotify.com/track/3hAaCXvutknQugsPFogh8H?si=KcYI0eLgTFe_-U4oro7QXw) by Marcy Playground.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/momotastic)
> 
> All feedback loved, even if you just tell me what part you thought I performed best!


End file.
